The Ways Of War
by Sauron Jr
Summary: A space wolf runs into a bit of trouble...
1. OneMan Patrol

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warhammer 40k, Games Workshop or any of the armies in this story. Some of places will be mine and most of the characters are too.  
  
And now for the main feature...  
  
The Ways of War  
  
It was late. At least 11:30. Hrolf sat down in the snow next to a large fur tree. Then he heard the noises. An intense growl, gunshots and then a whack as a body hit the floor. He stood up and turned around. It was huge. A giant beast stood there. He wasn't sure what it was, but he had a feeling it was an Ogryn. The Imperial Guardsman by his feet looked in Hrolf's direction. He ducked. The Guardsman shouted and the firing started again. Lasgun shots hit the trees and the ground around him.  
  
"These guys aren't very well trained are they?" He thought to himself. He rose and charged at them. He fired his bolter in one hand and swung his chainsword with the other. The snow was already bloodstained by a Wulfen. Of that, Hrolf was pleased, because if the Guardsmen hadn't killed it then it would have had him. He hacked at a Guardsman's head, and his blood stained everyone around. A Lasgun shot ricocheted off his chest plate.  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Hrolf said and he hammered a bolt pistol shot into the Guardsman's face. It wasn't a pretty site. Blood spattered the Ogryn's legs and parts of his brain hit the floor. The Guardsman meanwhile had been sent ten foot away and when he hit the floor his legs broke at the knees.  
  
"Ah I love this pistol." Hrolf stated to himself. Another Guardsman clouted him around the back of the head with a blow that would've killed a normal man. Hrolf being a Marine of the Adeptus Astartes had a reinforced skull, saving his brain from annihilation. Then he realised how doomed he was. He was ridiculously outnumbered and they had an Ogryn. He dismembered the Guardsman behind him and began to run. Being a Space Marine he was naturally faster than the Guardsmen but the didn't stop firing. He was hit right in the joint of the armour at the shoulder. He grabbed his Comm. Link and shouted into it.  
  
"Guard! I need backup. There are Guard everywhere!"  
  
"Why the hell are the Guard attacking you? You're Imperial." Replied a voice.  
  
"No need to state the obvious! They're probably heretics, although I can't see any eight-pointed stars. Agh!" A Lasgun shot hit him in the wound again. "Just hurry up and get out here, my arm's almost off!"  
  
"On our way." Hrolf continued to run. 


	2. Heretical Invasion

A few minutes later he saw a shell hole in the snow. He hit the ground hard but immediately turned and began to kill off Guardsmen. One got past his hail of bolter fire and dived in the bunker. He was ready to strike at Hrolf's head when his innards spilled all over the floor. His intestines getting tangled in his feet. He went pale and fell to the floor. Then he saw a Grey Hunter squad run past his shell hole. Hrolf jumped up to join them. He ran immediately to the Ogryn and drew his combat knife. He leapt upon it and stabbed it eye. He pushed it right through to the Ogryn's tiny brain because he knew that would be the only way to kill it.  
  
"Hrolf! Help!" Hrolf turned his head and saw one of the Grey Hunters getting his arms torn off by a manic Guardsman. He leapt to his aid and put a bolt through the Guardsman's head.  
  
"Okay! We'd better get the hell out of here!" Shouted the Wolf Guard leading the pack. His armour was covered in blood and five Guardsmen lay dead around him. One in particular caught Hrolf's eye. Its gun was bigger than all the others and it had one large arm and one small one. Also its intestines, which were spilled all over the floor, were pulsating. He turned,  
  
"Wait!" He called after the Grey Hunters. "We'd better take this one with us." He indicated towards the Guardsman.  
  
"Yeah sure." Said one, and Hrolf slung it over his shoulder, coating him with a thin layer of blood. He made sure that the intestines didn't break.  
  
The journey back to the Fang was uneventful, after about an hour they decided to call for a Dropship and requested that a Techmarine be taken aboard. He examined the corpse and said,  
  
"Yes. We had better take it to the Fang for extensive examination. But at least now we no why they were attacking us."  
  
"Yes, heretics." Spat Hrolf. "But they did some good. They took out a Wulfen, so at least I didn't have to fight it!"  
  
They made it back to the Fang and went straight to the hall, where dinner was just being served. Hrolf ate four entire steaks with six roast potatoes and gravy, drank eight pints of undiluted alcohol, mistaking it for ale, and then keeled over backwards and had to be helped to his dormitory. When he woke up the next morning he found, to his surprise, the walls caked in blood. He rose to his feet and went to take his bolter from under his bed. He felt something and grabbed it, when he pulled it out it was half a Guardsman. He pulled it out and found it was lying on his bolter. He picked it up. Someone came around the corner and he instinctively aimed, then he smelled his brother's scent and lowered the gun. His brother, Ragnar*, said,  
  
"Hrolf! I'm surprised you didn't wake up! That heretic was about to kill you, but I shot him." Hrolf was stunned.  
  
"W-What?" He stammered.  
  
"You drank pure alcohol and went out cold. Anyway." Ragnar continued, "The heretic Guard have invaded and they've brought," He turned around and fired three bolter shots. "some friends." He walked out of view and pulled the obliterated corpse of a Chaos Marine into his dormitory.  
  
"Whoa, looks like you could use a hand." Said Hrolf.  
  
"Always!" Ragnar smiled. They sprinted down the corridor together.  
  
*Ragnar - not the famous Wolf Lord, just coincidence. 


End file.
